Backtracking to Happiness ch14
by ks
Summary: Scott gets a visitor that has an effect on EVERYONE. Please Review


  
  
  
  
  
  
Backtracking to Happiness ch14  
  
Next: Scott gets a visitor that will have an effect on all the Cliffhangers.   
  
  
Everyone swam for about half an hour, then they got out. They were walking back to the dorms when they heard someone calling for Scott.  
  
'Scott'  
  
Scott turned around to see his dad running towards him.  
  
Martin: Scott!  
  
Martin was out of breath from running.  
  
Scott: Dad- dad what are you doing here?  
  
Martin: What are you doing here? You have football practice.  
  
Scott: No I don't dad. I quit.  
  
Martin: No you didn't, your coach is willing to let you back on the team. You just have to show up for practice tomorrow morning.  
  
Scott started looking around not wanting to think about football.  
  
Martin: Scott, you're going to play football. You're one of the top wide receivers in the state. I'm not going to let you quit.  
  
Scott: Dad, not now.  
  
Martin: Yes now. Everyone here knows about your past experiences, there the ones who made you make it up. They can hear this.  
  
Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether or not he should step in or let them work it out themselves. Meanwhile Rosie and Hank walked off because they had no idea what was going on.  
  
Martin: This school helped you get better Scott, but these people here are just jealous. They don't want you playing football, but I know you want to.  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, don't let him mess with your head.  
  
Martin: Don't listen to him son. He's just jealous.  
  
Auggie: Yo now…  
  
He started walking towards Scott's dad but Peter and Juliete held him back.  
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby. She could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. She knew Shelby was scared, her and Scott were becoming close again.  
  
Scott looked at Peter and then at Shelby.  
  
"Now or never", he tells himself.  
  
Scott started talking in that angry/nervous voice of his.  
  
Scott: No dad, you want it for me. I like football, really I do, but not as much as you want me to. You can't come up here and diss my friends, no my family, like that.  
  
Martin: What's more important than football?  
  
Scott: Family, friends, havin' fun. Lots of things dad.  
  
Martin: I'm your family Scott and I want you to play football.  
  
Scott rubbed his hand through his hair real quick.  
  
Scott: I know, but don't you want what I want?  
  
Martin: I want you to play football Scott. I thought you would want to please me.  
  
Scott: I do dad, but I'm not gonna change my whole life for you.  
  
Martin: Why are you doing this Scott? I love you- you know that.  
  
Scott: I know dad, and I love you too, but football isn't everything to me like it is to you.  
  
Martin: I'm your only family son, and you want to please your family.  
  
Scott: Dad just stop! You aren't the only person I care about though. Look, you either go with my decision and are happy for me or you go home.  
  
Martin: Is that how you want it son?  
  
Scott took a deep breath and looked back at Shelby.  
  
Scott: I love you dad, but you're not the only one I love, you're not the only one in my life.  
  
Martin looked down at the ground and then back up at his son.  
  
Martin: I don't know where I went wrong with you. You were a great kid, but you've changed Scott. I don't know why, except for you've been hanging around with these delequents. That's the only thing I can think of. I should have never sent you to a school with screw-ups… What happened to the son I loved?  
  
Peter decided this was enough and decided to step in.  
  
Peter: Ok Mr. Barringer, I think that will be enough. You don't know what you're saying anymore so I'm going to have to ask you to leave or take this conversation somewhere else.   
  
Mr. Barringer nodded his head and started to walk off.  
  
Scott: Dad?  
  
Martin Barringer never looked back, and never said another word to Scott.  
  
Scott just stood there lost. He didn't know what to do. Everyone else patted him on the back and left, speechless from what they just saw. The only ones who stuck around were Peter and Shelby.  
  
Peter slowly approached Scott.  
  
Peter: You ok man?  
  
Scott just looked of into space.  
  
Peter patted him on the back.  
  
Peter: If you need to talk you know where to find me.  
  
Scott never looked at Peter. Peter walked off and left Scott and Shelby alone.  
  
Shelby didn't know what to do. She knew how Scott felt, because Shelby's own dad had turned her down. Shelby had never told Scott this, she was too ashamed to.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott. He was still starring off into space. She decided to go take a shower and then talk to him.  
  
Shelby: I'll leave you with your thoughts.  
  
Scott slightly nodded his head, which Shelby took as a good sign.  
  
Shelby headed back to the dorm, and Scott started walking to the gazebo.  
********************************  
  
Kat had just gotten through taking her shower and she decided to go for a walk. She went to get Hank, but he was asleep. It was probably from the long trip, Kat had thought to herself. Hank had been by Kat's side through everything. He was amazing, and she loved him. Kat started walking towards the woods when she heard someone crying behind the woodshed. She walked around the back to see who it was.  
  
Kat: Rosie?  
  
Rosie looked up, surprised and scared that she had been caught.  
  
Kat: Are you ok?  
  
Rosie wiped the tears away from her eyes and just stared at the ground. Kat went over and took a seat on a bucket that was beside Rosie.  
  
Kat: You want to talk about something?  
  
Rosie just shook her head no.  
  
Kat: Because you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.  
  
Rosie considered telling Kat her story.  
  
Kat: I've been through a lot, too. I might can help, and if not I'm a good listener.  
  
Rosie thought about what Daisy said. Everyone at Horizon liked honesty.  
  
Rosie: I'm just upset about what Scott's dad said to him.  
  
Kat: Oh, well it's all going to be ok. Scott's had to deal with this before.  
  
Rosie: He's not the only one…  
  
Rosie said this so softly Kat almost didn't hear her.  
  
Kat: You want to talk about it?  
  
Rosie sat there contemplating whether or not to tell Kat her story.  
  
Kat: If you don't I understand.  
  
Rosie: When I was 15 one of my brothers and I went horse back-riding. We were racing, when my brother fell off the horse. He was paralyzed from the waste down.  
  
Kat: I'm so sorry.  
  
Rosie: It wasn't your fault.  
  
"It was mine" Rosie thought to herself.  
  
Rosie: Anyway, my parents blamed it on me, and they sent me and my other brother, James, to live with my grand parents in Tennessee.   
  
Kat: Why?  
  
Rosie looked away.  
  
Kat: Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that.  
  
Rosie: No, it's ok… They--they were mad at me.   
  
Rosie noticed Kat had tears in her eyes.  
  
Kat: It wasn't your fault though.  
  
Rosie: Yeah, yeah it was.  
  
Kat: No it wasn't, you didn't throw him off the horse did you?  
  
Rosie shook her head no.  
  
Kat: Then how is it your fault?  
  
Rosie: I was his big sister, I was supposed to take care of him.  
  
Kat: Freak accidents like that happened.   
  
Kat's voice trailed off…  
  
Kat: It happened to me too…  
  
Rosie looked over shocked. She had wondered why Kat had been sent to Horizon, but she never thought this would be the reason.  
  
Rosie: How?  
  
Kat: My sister drowned when we were swimming. My parents blamed it on me for years, we worked past it though, with the help of Peter and Sophie.  
  
Rosie: My grand parents helped me.  
  
Kat patted Rosie on the shoulder.  
  
Kat: It's good you're able to talk about it, and that you got help.  
  
Rosie got her composure and then gave Kat a hug.  
  
Rosie: Thanks, for talking with me I mean.  
  
Kat: You're welcome. Anytime…  
  
Kat and Rosie sat there a few more minutes talking about different things. They found out that they had a lot in common, and Kat discovered they both had the dream of being a great counselor some day.  
  
"Who would have guessed" Kat thought to herself.  
  
It had been a while since Kat had clicked with someone like that, with the exception of Juliete.  
  
Kat: So how did you and David meet?  
  
Rosie: I work at his school for kids with ADD. How about you and Hank?  
  
Kat: I met him here at Horizon. He wasn't a student, but he worked here in Agnes.  
  
Rosie: Oh. Uh, are you afraid of loving him?   
  
Kat was caught off guard by the question, but she shook her head yes.  
  
Rosie: I love David, I know I do, but I don't want to hurt him like I did my parents.  
  
Kat: I know the feeling, but eventually you get past it. I just recently have, your time will come soon.  
  
Rosie: I hope so…  
  
They talked a little while longer, and then went off to find David and Hank.  
***************************   
  
Daisy walked out of the girls' dorm. She decided she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. Shelby had so much on her already, Daisy didn't want to dump another load of troubles on her. Daisy started walking to the lodge. Sophie, Hannah, Peter, Auggie, and David were in there talking. Daisy surveyed the group. She needed to talk to one of them, but she didn't know who. She needed someone she could be up front and honest with, and who would be honest back.  
" I need someone who's going through the same thing as me, someone who will understand." Daisy thought to herself.   
  
Daisy: Uh Auggie, can we talk?  
  
Auggie looked up surprised. It wasn't that Daisy and him didn't get along, they just didn't talk very much…not alone anyway.  
  
Auggie: Sure Daisy.  
  
Auggie got up and walked over to Daisy.  
  
Auggie: What's up?  
  
Daisy motioned for Auggie to follow her. They started walking around the campus.  
  
Auggie: So…  
  
Daisy: Ok, this isn't easy for me at all, but I need to talk to someone, and Shelby has too much on her already.  
  
Auggie: Glad I rated up there among the top.  
  
Daisy just gave Auggie a little smile.  
  
"Boy, something really must be bugging her" Auggie thought to himself.  
  
Daisy: It's about Ezra, I need to know how to talk to him.  
  
Auggie: Yo, I don't really know how to help you there. Just say what you feel, no trippin, just speak your mind.  
  
Daisy: I'm usually good at that…  
  
Auggie: Well, you ain't the only one with that problem right now.  
  
Daisy: Juliete?  
  
Auggie: Yep, I got to get up the nerve to 'pop' the question.  
  
Daisy let out a little smirk.  
  
Daisy: Finally going to do it huh?  
  
Auggie shook his head yes.  
  
Daisy: I always knew you two would end up together.  
  
Auggie: I always hoped we would.   
  
Daisy: There's to hoping.  
  
Auggie: Yeah. You know you and EZ are meant to be don't ya?  
  
Daisy: Yeah, it's just hard to admit it.  
  
Auggie: Do what you do best, speak your mind…  
  
Daisy: I know how to tell him, I just don't know what his reaction will be.  
  
Auggie: He'll flip. He's been in love with you ever since he saw you Daze. We'd have to shut him up at night cuz he was always blabbing about you.  
  
Daisy blushed.  
  
Daisy: Juliete did the same with you.  
  
Auggie's face lit up.  
  
Auggie: Really?  
  
Daisy: Yeah, and believe me it was worse than Ezra. She has a perky voice.  
  
Auggie laughed at that thought.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I love her.  
  
Daisy: You must really love her to put up with that.  
  
Auggie gave Daisy a punch on the shoulder.  
  
Auggie: Yeah well Ezra must love you to put up with you.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, I guess he does.  
  
Auggie: Head over heels.  
  
Daisy: Thanks Auggie.  
  
Auggie: Don't mention it.  
  
Daisy gave Auggie a hug, and they talked for a little while longer.   
*************************  
Sophie and Hannah were sitting in the lodge-Peter and David had left, to got get some supper for everyone.   
  
Hannah let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the chair.  
  
Sophie: You want to talk about it?  
  
Hannah: I just don't see how a parent can treat their kid that way. I didn't think it possible.  
  
Hannah and Sophie were still both shaken up over Martin's visit, but it seemed to really weigh down on Hannah.  
  
Sophie: I know, parents are just crazy some times.  
  
Hannah let out a little smile.  
  
Hannah: And we thought we had rough lives, look what we put them through.  
  
Sophie: I know, parents send their kids up here sometimes just to get rid of them, I just don't understand it.  
  
Hannah: That makes two of us.  
  
They sat there in silence for a little while.  
  
Hannah: I just can't imagine someone walking off on their' on child like that.  
  
Sophie just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Hannah: He said he loved him then he just leaves.  
  
Sophie: It's tough. They've all gone through it in some way or another.  
  
Hannah: I couldn't do it, I couldn't take the pressure.  
  
Sophie: I know…  
  
Hannah eyes were watery now.  
  
Hannah: Just abandon your kid like that. What's Scott going to do?  
  
Sophie: He's going to fight through it. They're all strong, and they're all going to help him.  
  
Hannah: I don't see how, they don't understand, they can't. His dad just walked out on him.  
  
Hannah's words brought Sophie to tears.  
  
"Is she right?" Sophie thought to herself.  
  
They sat there a little while longer just thinking about what they had just witnessed.  
  
  
OH LIFE ALL COMES DOWN TO A COUPLE OF MOMENTS  
WHEN JUST LIKE THAT EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE  
YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND IN AN INSTANT  
NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME  
AIN'T LIFE STRANGE  
AIN'T IT STRANGE  
  
Sophie gathered together all her strength and decided they better start talking positive.  
  
Sophie: They'll help him through it. They'll pull together like they always have and help him through it.  
  
Hannah noticed Sophie was trying to get the beat good again, so she went along.  
  
Hannah: Yes, you're right. They will help him, they'll fight through it together.  
  
Sophie nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I hope I'm right" Sophie thought to herself.  
************************  
  
Shelby walked out of the dorms. She knew that deep down Scott needed her, but she wasn't sure if he'd want to talk.   
"I know he's embarrassed we all saw", Shelby thought to herself.   
Shelby looked all around the campus, but there was no sign of Scott.   
"Wonder where he is", she thought to herself.  
She saw Juliete and Ezra under the gazebo and walked over to them.  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
Juleite: Hey  
  
The mood was dry. Even Juliete wasn't talking in her perky voice.  
  
Shelby: Uh, you seen Scott?  
  
Juliete nodded her head no.  
  
Shelby: Ezra?  
  
Ezra turned around and looked at Shelby. She could tell he was upset and had been crying.  
  
Ezra: No, he didn't come in and take a shower.  
  
Shelby: Oh  
  
Juliete: Where do you think he went?  
  
Shelby shurgged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: I don't know.  
  
Ezra: He's hiding.  
  
Shelby looked over at Ezra. She knew his parents had turned on him too.  
  
Shelby: How are you holding up EZ?  
  
Ezra just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Ezra: I'll survive.  
  
Juliete: We always do.  
  
Shelby could tell Juliete was trying to lighten the mood, it wasn't working though.  
  
Shelby: Well, if you guys see him let me know.  
  
Juliete: Ok.  
  
Ezra just shook his head in agreement.  
  
Shelby walked off from the two.  
  
"Wonder where Daisy is", she thought to herself.  
**********************  
Scott looked around. He had been walking for a while now. He wasn't sure where he was, or where he was going, but he needed some time to think to himself.   
  
Scott: Why can't he believe me? What did I do to lose his trust?   
  
Scott leaned up against a tree.   
  
Scott: Why does it all have to be my fault?  
  
Scott sat down against the tree and picked up a few rocks. He started throwing them into the bushes.  
  
  
OH LIFE ALL COMES DOWN TO A COUPLE OF MOMENTS  
WHEN YOU JUST LIKE THAT EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE  
YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND IN AN INSTANT  
NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME  
AIN'T LIFE STRANGE  
AIN'T IT STRANGE  
  
Scott closed his eyes and leaned up against the tree, falling into a restless sleep.  
************************  
  
  
Sorry it's taken so long. I promise to post 15 tonight since I've left you guys in such suspense! Please Review.  
  
  
Next: What's waiting for Scott when he wakes up?  
  
Rosie talk to David  
  
The Cliffhangers have to pull through some more hard times 


End file.
